


Pleasured Friction

by Twinkle_Star_Princess



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gay, I Don't Even Know, Leo is a possessive mofo, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut...?, Takumi is uke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_Star_Princess/pseuds/Twinkle_Star_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: Bad attempt at smut, and probably OOC.</p><p>Takumi was fragile. He was weak. He could only show this side to Leo. He didn't have to be strong or dependable. He could let his tears run free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasured Friction

"Gods Takumi, you're so beautiful.." Leo said, combing his fingers through Takumi's long, silky hair. The eastern prince relaxed, enjoying this rare moment of peace. "Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful and meaningful you are? You're perfect. No matter what anyone says." The blonde whispered, and placed a gentle kiss on the archer's collarbone. Takumi gasped softly, as he felt Leo suck on his skin, leaving a red mark. Takumi's heart was pounding. He could usually keep his dignified appearance around others, but not Leo... just touch made Takumi melt.  
He couldn't keep on his mask around the sorcerer. His weakness, insecurity, fears, nightmares and tears... Only Leo could see this side of him. Only Leo was allowed this close to the younger prince's delicate heart. Not even Hinoka or Sakura, or even Ryoma could see this side of him. Just Leo. Only he was allowed to see how insecure the prince is. Leo knows what he needs. Takumi's lavished in compliments and love.. the sorcerer never failed to mention how wonderful Takumi is.  
Leo could make him feel like this. Like he's worth something. That he's needed.  
Leo's fingers carefully glided over Takumi's slender waist, making the archer shiver in anticipation, as their robes came off. Leo wrapped his arms around the smaller prince, and kissed his cheek gently. "Only I can touch you like this... nobody else..."  
Takumi mewled weakly as he felt Leo's warm hand stroking him. He could feel a warmth growing in his stomach, ever so slowly edging closer towards climax.  
Leo let go, that wonderful heat fading, leaving the younger panting and needy.  
"Not yet, love. The best part is yet to come..." The sorcerer smirked, as his lover immediately responded. Takumi was lying down on the bed, panting and legs spread.  
He looked at Leo with lust-hazed eyes. "Please... I need you so badly..." He begged. He needed, ached, lusted... he needed to feel vulnerable. He needed Leo. He wanted to become one.. no, he needed to. He could feel Leo enter slowly, carefully, as if his lover was made out of porcelain. Takumi let out a content sigh, feeling so full.. it felt so wonderful, so delicious...  
The taller started to move his hips gently, easing the smaller, as they kissed passionately, their tongues danced, eagerly exploring each other. It felt so warm.. so pure.. so right.  
Their bodies were hot, that wonderful friction eliciting pleasured groans from both princes. The tent smelled of their passionate love. They could both feel their climax approaching, the younger prince crying out, drooling as he could no longer form coherent words, the only sounds coming out of him being moans of pleasure as he felt Leo thrust inside him, making him tremble all over. They were so close to climax, and in a few more deep thrusts, Takumi couldn't hold on any longer, letting out a loud cry as his vision turned white. All he could feel was Leo inside him, the warm throb in his head, and his essence spurting out in ribbons all over his stomach and chest.  
Leo could feel his lover tighten as he climaxed, that driving the sorcerer over the edge as well, spurting deep inside Takumi.  
The 2 stayed like that for a moment longer, until the blonde pulled out and hugged Takumi gently, whispering "I love you" pulling the blankets over their naked forms, as the 2 lovers fell asleep in each other's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaah it probably sucked and was OOC, but thank you for reading anyway! Please comment what you think of it, for this is my first time posting something like this!  
> Expect more Leokumi from me in the future though!  
> Love you all~!


End file.
